


[Podfic] Blurring Lines/Negative Space

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In which Gerard draws what he needs.</em> and <em>Rub too hard against the paper and the sketch becomes indistinct, blends to grey.</em></p>
<p>(Podfic of 'Blurring Lines' by turps and 'Negative Space' by crowgirl13/Teigh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blurring Lines/Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blurring Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350477) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 
  * Inspired by [Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635711) by [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh). 



> [Notes:] Recorded for the [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** squares "Splice Fics Together" and "Echo Effect" (which I swapped in for "Incorporate Physical Sound"). 
> 
> Also at [my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/54019.html).

Title: [Blurring Lines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/350477) and [Negative Space](http://archiveofourown.org/works/635711)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/turps/profile)[**turps**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/turps) and [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/teigh/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/teigh)**teigh**  
 **Length:** 0:06:51  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/%5Bband%5D_blurring_lines__negative_space_%28turps_crowgirl13-authors_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (6.6 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/%5Bband%5D_blurring_lines__negative_space_%28turps_crowgirl13-authors_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (3.6 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
